Wikia Basic Tutorial
Hey guys! learn here some basic tutorials about how to make articles in visual editor AND source mode! Creating an article To create an article, you FIRST need an idea. Once you have one, think of its organization: Does it needs more than one article? Does it needs pictures? Or maybe it's more a category to regroup some articles together? These questions are great to ask yourself before writing, so anybody will understand well what you want to say AND it will be way more easier to YOU to create your article. After that, you can finally start writing! Adding a page To create an article (page), you just have to click on the white "contribute" button (top-right corner), and then "add a page". You will be ask to named it, and then to choose a template. To start learning how some of the features works, choose the "Standard Layout". Else, the "Blank Page" is always better. Adding content You are now ready to add your content! You will see a great interface with a lot of things, but don't panic! First, you have the text editor on the top of the Visual Editor. With that, you will be able to create Headings, to Highlight important informations using prefab fonts (B','' I, U), making Bullets, text alignement, etc. Then, you have the left tab. In this, you have 4 principal tools: *The "Summary", in which you write a basic description of your edit or creation; *The "Media" toolbar to add photos, videos, slideshows, etc.; *The "Category" section, where you add in which category (if there's one) your article is; *And the "Templates" option, an advenced tool to add prefab programmation. Explore each of them to see what it does. Showing pictures and videos If you want to show some pictures or videos, you FIRST NEED TO UPLOAD THEM to the wiki! For that, Click on "Contribute", then "Add a Photo" or "Add a Video". You will be asked to add a title and other optional features. Then, back to the Visual Editor, click on "Photo", "Slideshow", "Slider" or else to add photos from the wiki. Publishing Yeah! You are now ready to publish your article! BUT FIRST, click on "Preview" to make sure your article is showing properly. If something is not right, please check back your article. You also may have to include some advanced tricks in the Source Mode. Else, just click "Publish" and there we go! Source Mode '''DON'T WRITTE THE "(" AND ")" ON SOURCE MODE! Once you are at least intermediate, source mode could be way faster than the Visual Editor to add your content. Here are some tools: Divisions *To divide your content in different sections (if you don't wat text next to a picture, for example), add one line before your section, then one line after it. It will make sure that all the content is displaying one section UNDER the other. *To add a certain height, add style="height:400px;" between . Change the number to the number of px you want. Headings There are some symbols to make Headings. *For a "Heading 2", add before the title and after. *For "heading 3", add before and after. *heading 4, before and after; *etc. Fonts *Write ' before and after the text to make it '''bold'. *Write '' before and after for italic. *Write before and after to underline. Links Links can redirect to an external website, a file or an internal Wikia page. *For adding a file, type . *For a website, just put the complete link. Put brakeys before and after to hide the link. *For an internal article, just type (article's name). *For category's pages, Category:(category's name). *Add |linktext=(text) or |(text) to change the text of the link. For Websites, put the brakeys and simply leave a space between the link and the text. Pictures and Medias All the medias automatically add a source code to the page, so you will be able to modify it. I don't know all the features you can add, but here's the main ones for pictures: *Add | between each features. Add |center, |right| or |left| to align you photo. Add |link= to add a link to your photo. *To align mutiple pictures on a single line, go see Packs page on "View source". *To reduce file size, just add |300px . Change the 300 to the size you want (width). *To create a thumnail (file in text lines), add |thumb to the file. Categories *To add a Category on source mode, write Category:(category's name). *To link a category, write Category:(category's name). Other Links That REALLY Help! *Templates *Templates Parameters *Parser Functions *Wiki Text - General *Wiki Text - More Examples *Wiki Text- Links *Wiki Text - Tables Category:Learning